The overall objectives of this research are to gain a more complete understanding of the biochemical mechanisms whereby environmental chemicals alter renal biochemistry and function during development and in mature animals. Experiments are specifically designed to evaluate the effect of environmental chemicals on the metabolism of xenobiotics by the mammalian kidney. Specifically, experiments will be conducted to determine the effect of PBBs and other mixed inducers on xenobiotic metabolism in the kidney of rats, rabbits and guinea pigs. In addition, we will complete studies on the mechanisms of toxicity of cephaloridine and will complete studies on the intrarenal metabolism of the nephrotoxic chemical acetaminophen. These data are providing a greater understanding of the effects of environmental chemicals, particularly on developing animals. The data are being used to provide a foundation of understanding of the types of questions that need to be addressed in terms of evaluating human health effects of exposure to environmental chemicals during growth and development.